


The whitest star

by ahirunana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), My First Work in This Fandom, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahirunana/pseuds/ahirunana
Summary: When Denebola Black came back to England to join the Order of the Phoenix, she didn't expect Bill Weasley to be there too.They will have to face their past, and get over the seven years they spent away from each other, working abroad.Will their love be enough?





	The whitest star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dating Bill would include.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424666) by LucyAurberyWeasley. 



> \- The fic is situated during HP and the Order of the Phoenix era.  
> \- It's been a while since I don't read the books and I am mostly writing by remembering stuff, so something might be wrong or could be from another book from the series.  
> \- It's been also a while since I don't write (I could say, it's been 1-2 years easily) and English is not my first language, so please bear with me.  
> \- I have been reading Bill Weasley's fanfics lately, and due to the lack of fics, I decided to put my imagination to work.  
> \- I don't have a beta, so please, if you see something REALLY wrong, feel free to hit me up! I will be eternally thankful.

> _In astrology, Denebola was believed to portend misfortune and disgrace._

 

It was a particularly cold winter night of December. It had been snowing for a whole week already, so the street was covered by a thick white layer. I brought my covered hands to my mouth and blew them in a vague attempt of warming them up as I Apparated at Grimmauld Place. This would be my first meeting as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, _and I was damn late_. I clenched my teeth and whispered the password to the black door, waiting for it to be opened.

The principal corridor was narrow, with old green and yellow patterned wallpaper, and the lamps on the wall were tingling. The door closed behind me as I stepped in, and I saw a familiar head popping out from one of the doors on the left.

“Deneb!”, the head’s owner called my name and showed me a crooked smile, while emerging from what I assumed was the living room.  
“Hey, uncle Sirius”, I waved one of my hands whilst taking off my wine-colored beanie. Even inside the house, it was still cold.  
“I told you,” he pointed one finger at me, still smirking, “don’t call me uncle until you fully accept you’re a Black”.  
“Oh, come on”, I snorted, rolling my eyes. “You wouldn’t even call yourself a Black if you had the chance.”

He burst out laughing and finally hugged me. He always had that particular smell, between fresh wood and wet dog. I guess the second had an easy explanation, anyway. I wrapped my arms around his waist and giggled.

I am Denebola Black, Regulus Black’s daughter and Sirius Black’s only niece. During my whole life I used my mom’s last name: Allen. I grew up not knowing who my father was until my seventh year at Hogwarts. All I knew was that his family didn’t want him to take care of me because my mom was a half-blood witch. After finding my step-brother Jacob and some other unfortunate events that happened in the last one of the vaults, my mom fell sick. With death knocking at her door, she told me the truth about my real father.

He was a proud Slytherin, descendant of one of the greatest pure blood families, became a death eater and joined Voldemort, to later be murdered by him. My dad died at the age of 18, but mom was way older than him and Jacob was already born. After knowing such torrid story, my mom made me promise I wouldn’t look after the only Black member alive. And I couldn’t actually do it until Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and I willingly broke the promise. Sirius Black didn’t know I existed, thinking Harry was his only relative alive. With some Weasley help, I was able to contact Sirius and announce him the news. I added to the family tree, and the rest is history.

“I’m sorry about being so late”, I bit my bottom lip. “New job is so packed”.  
“I can only imagine”, he smiled with knowing eyes. “San Mungo’s routine must be difficult to handle. But don’t you worry, you’re not the only one who’s late”.

I couldn’t ask who else was missing, because the front door opened at that very moment, answering my unspoken question. I turned to check, and my heart skipped a beat.

Tall, thin, incredibly handsome and red hair magically flowing over his shoulders. It had been seven long years since the last time I saw him, and _damn_ , now that felt like an eternity. I gulped as he walked through the corridor, busy taking care of his brown thick coat. I heard Sirius say something, but didn’t really pay attention. When the newcomer was an arm away from us, he brought up his head to reply him, and then he saw me. His deep blue eyes opened wide and he cracked a smile.

“Deneb?”, I held back to not throw myself onto him as I heard my name rolling out his lips.  
“Bill... I didn’t know you’d be here”, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“I didn’t know either. How’d you been?”.  
“Well!”, Sirius clapped before I was able to reply. “I’m glad to see two old friends reunited... But you two are freaking late and everyone is waiting inside. You can catch up later, hmm?”.

I blushed lightly and hummed, checking Bill and taking in the view. He had grown some muscle and the usual pale skin from his family was now tanned. As far as I know, after finishing his studies, two years before me, he got a good job in Gringotts, and he had been since then in Egypt, breaking curses of the pyramids. I got used to see him with ponytails or buns since his hair grew really long, but today it was free since he was wearing a beanie, and it was absolutely breathtaking. Was it even fair? Sirius coughed and I got out of my trance, realizing Bill was already inside the room. I blushed again and went in, Sirius closing the door behind me.

There were at least twenty people inside, some known faces sitting around a large table, like Arthur, Molly, the twins and Ron Weasley; my old school friend Tonks was here too, with short electric blue hair, and beside, her husband Remus Lupin; Harry Potter was also inside, sitting next to a bushy brown hair and brown eyes girl whose name I recalled to be Hermione Granger. Alastor “Mad-eye” Moody was the only one standing. Seems like Bill and I kind of interrupted him. There was a seat free next to him at the end of the table, so I took it.

“So, when did you come back to England?” I turned my head to look at Bill. From here I could see his freckles.  
“Just last week. I wanted to join the Order, so I got a job at San Mungo”, I whispered.  
“Oh? That’s great. I’m glad you became a healer and not a curse-breaker in the end”, he smirked and leant closer to me.  
“Yeah, I had enough curses at Hogwarts”, he chuckled, earning a bad look from Moody. “What about you? When did you come back?”  
“Literally 15 mins ago. Wanted to join too, so asked Gringotts to assign me some job here-”  
“Mister Weasley, miss Black. I am sure you two have a lot to talk about, but could you please let me finish before I have to cast a muting spell on both?”.

I blushed for the third time, apologized and focused on whatever he was telling us. Apparently, Harry was having visions of what Voldemort was doing and everyone agreed that was a dangerous thing. His brain could be tricked and lead him into a trap, so he would be taught how to close his mind to the Dark Lord.

Moody talked for some more time, then Sirius and Lupin proceed to do a quick sum up of everything that had been happening, mostly for Bill and me. After that, everyone was dismissed and Molly came running to hug me.

“Oh my dear! You’ve grown up into a beautiful woman! Look at you!”, she cupped my cheeks and I smiled widely.

The Weasleys were like a second family to me. I became friends with Bill when I was in my second year and he was on his fourth, and then I met his brother Charlie, who was in the same year as me. I used to visit the burrow during the summer since I was thirteen years old, and I never stopped visiting until I went to the United States to study Medicine. The memories of the old times suddenly felt heavy on my chest, and my eyes got watery.

Being the oldest kid, Bill focused on finding a good job to be able to financially support his parents, he never doubted about taking that Gringotts job, packing and leaving for Egypt. Two years later, Charlie left to Rumany to study his dearest dragons, and I couldn’t stand staying in England anymore. My brother was dead, and my mom died soon after I finished school. The Weasleys invited me to live in the burrow, but that was something I could not accept.

I noticed a hand on my shoulder. Sirius was standing next to Molly and me with that funny look of him.

“Do you need a place to stay tonight?”.  
“Sirius, I rather sleep outside _and_ naked than spending one night in this house”, he laughed and Harry, who was passing by, looked at me.  
“Hey! It’s not a bad place. As long as the crazy Black woman isn’t screaming her lungs out”, he pointed out. I joined the laughs and hugged Harry.  
“It’s good to see you still have some sense of humor, Potter”.  
“Deneb!”. I was engulfed by three red heads. “How have you been?”, “Are you the best healer now?”, “When will you take Madam Pomfrey’s spot?”, “Did you bring us something from the States?”  
“Kids! Let her breathe”, Bill emerged from the living room, with Tonks grinning behind him.  
“You just want her all for yourself”, said the blue-haired, and I saw how Bill’s face turned serious.

I smiled at Tonks, with the twins still hugging me. She got closer and kissed my cheek.

“How’d you been, honey? It’s been so long and owl mail got so dangerous that I kinda lost track of you”.  
“Yeah, it’s alright. I realized something was off when I lost three owls trying to reach you and Charlie…”, I murmured. “But all’s good. I got a job here now, and I hear things in San Mungo’s, so I can spy for the Order”.  
“Well, everyone, it’s really late and we should sleep. Whoever wants to use the Floo, please come with me”, announced Arthur. “Bill, are you staying?”

He looked quickly at me, then shook his head. “No, I’ll stay somewhere else. This house is terrifying”.  
“I won’t use the Floo, it gives me nausea”, I said, grabbing my coat. “I’ll pass by tomorrow morning before work, so you can give me details, Sirius”. He nodded and I kissed everyone goodbye before heading to the door.  
“Deneb! Wait, I’ll come with you”, Bill called me out when I was about to open the door.  
“Aren’t you using the Floo?”, I saw the twin’s heads looking at us from the other side of the corridor.  
“I rather not”. He shrugged and opened the door for me. “Shall we go?”

It was even colder than when I arrived, but Bill was walking next to me and my body felt warm. I’d missed him so bad. He was so brave and always helped me without question back in school, and I can’t tell when our friendship became love, but I had never stopped loving him. However, life usually doesn’t work out the way we want, and I never saw Bill again until today.

We walked for a while, enjoying the silence, until Bill stopped and I turned around to look at him. Before I could ask what was he doing, he shot me with the question I was fearing the most.

“Why did you disappear?”

I bit my cheeks. I had repeated the speech in my head a million times, mentally preparing myself in case I would see him again. But now, with him right in front of me, I wasn’t able to remember a single word.

“Bill, I’m so sorry, I… You know what happened, you know what I did…”, I looked at my hands, that were getting red from the cold because I forgot my gloves inside.  
“You saved him. You saved everyone”, he took one step closer to me, hands in his pockets. “But that doesn’t answer my question”.  
“I couldn’t save Jacob, Bill. I took the less harming way for everyone, but I didn’t save him”, I knew this wasn’t the right time for this conversation, so I sighed. “How could I look at you after that? How could I pretend I was a good person after what I did? You were far away, and I thought the best decision was to keep a person like me away from you”.  
“You never stopped talking to my brother, or Tonks. I know you even sent letters to my mom, Deneb”, his blue eyes looked pained and I felt my heart shake. “Why me? Why have you never replied mine?”  
“Because”, I took some air in, “you were the most important person for me, Bill”.  
“That makes no sense”.  
“I know, but I hoped that, with enough time, you would forget about me”.  
“Well, it’s been seven fucking years”, he took his hands out of his pockets and closed them into fists, his blue eyes burning holes in mine, “and I still think about you every single day.”

And with that, he Disapparated, leaving only the steps in the snow to prove he had really been there. I sighed loudly. He was right, my plan was an absolute crap, but I took a decision back then I would stick to it, for Bill’s sake. I fixed my beanie and vanished as well, it was about time to go home.


End file.
